Toi, moi et mon cerveau
by Shade Bow aka Yumika
Summary: Os- Sterek- PoV de Stiles - Une crise vu de l'intérieur, les détails d'un cerveau pas comme les autres.


**Non je ne suis pas morte... mais suite a une mauvaise review et un échange plus que blessant avec la personne, cela fait bien 3 mois que je n'arrive pas a écrire et a peine a lire. Je ne suis pas contre les reviews dite 'constructives', j'en ai souvent, j'échange mon point de vue, l'autre aussi, et oui je fais des erreurs c'est comme ça, mais lire plus 60 000 mots pour dire que c'est de la merde et que je sais pas écrire et j'en passe je comprends pas X) surtout que cela me fait grave chier car j'ai encore 3 anniversaires a publier et que du coup j'arrive plus a rien...**

 **Donc sous le conseil de beaucoup de copinettes (COUCOU LES FILLES) j'écris un texte thérapeutique, RIEN A VOIR AVEC CE QUE JE FAIS D'HABITUDE. Je vous aime merci :)**

 **Note: Je sais parfaitement que les crises d'hyperactivité comme de panique se manifeste différemment suivant les gens, mai slà je l'ai fait comme ça. Je suis pas docteur ou quoique ce soit, mais je voulais simplement le faire comme ça, alors méa culpa.**

 **Rating T : pour la violence qui pourrait avoir.**

 **Beta : Nathdawn qui m'a convaincu que le poster, car sa serait bien pour moi.**

 **Pov de Stiles, Sterek, écrite de manière particulière. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même.**

 _ **Toi, Moi et Mon Cerveau**_

Tu n'avais pourtant rien fait... Absolument Rien.

Ou rien fait pour les autres, plutôt. Ou alors c'était parce que j'étais amoureux de toi. Ou les deux… ou le tout…

Je ne sais plus. À ce moment-là, je crois que je ne suis plus capable de bien réfléchir. Quelques mots, dis avec le sourire et je me retrouve dans cet état ….

J'ai réussi à donner le change le temps d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain mais je n'en peux plus. En une seconde, j'arrache mon pull rouge pour le lancer hors de la baignoire où je me suis jeté pour pouvoir me contenir moi-même. J'aperçois mes mains tremblantes et j'ai une nouvelle nausée.

Dieu que je peux me détester dans ces moments-là. Dieu que j'ai envie de cesser d'exister. Ouais, juste crever… Plus de Stiles et tout le monde serait mieux.

Je me cale de nouveau au fond de la baignoire…. Serrant mes bras, enfonçant mes doigts si forts que je pense que j'aurai des marques pendant des jours. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix puisque je ne suis pas chez moi, que je ne peux pas faire les 100 pas, je ne peux pas crier, je ne peux même pas gémir parce qu'ils vont tous m'entendre… Satanés loups.

Alors mes larmes sont silencieuses, mes lèvres désespérément closes. Je sais que tout est de ma faute, que tout cela est dans ma tête. Mon horrible tête. Et si je la cognais contre le mur ? Elle redeviendrait peut-être normale ?

Ma main se détache soudainement pour venir frapper ma tête. Ma putain de tête qui a un problème. Comme j'aimerais avoir un bouton OFF. Même Nute, je prends. Je sens à peine la douleur. Ce n'est pas suffisant. Pas suffisant pour me faire revenir dans la réalité. Parce que je le sais. Oh oui, je le sais que je suis plongé dans les méandres sans fin de mon cerveau. Dans ses ténèbres personnelles. Un enfer à mon image. Les seules noirceurs qui me connaissent parfaitement. Qui savent me faire mal de la pire des manières en un minimum d'effort. Et voilà que je deviens poète en pleine crise. Comme si c'était le moment.

Mes larmes redoublent, je le sais car je les sens couler dans mon cou, pour venir toucher mon tee-shirt mais je n'arrive pas à les empêcher. Même ma poitrine me fait mal. Mon cœur bat si vite, c'est horrible. Scott dirait sûrement qu'il ressemble au sien après une course dans les bois. Ou comme la fois ou je les ai surpris avec Allison. J'espère vraiment que la meute à juste quelques mètres de là est trop occupée à continuer de parler pour s'occuper de de mon palpitant qui cogne dans mes oreilles. Que Derek est trop occupé à bavarder avec Lydia. Sans moi…

Je suis seul. Désespérément seul. Je le sais pourtant que tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui dois les faire fuir. Pas assez bien, trop bizarre disent les gens. Pourtant, je ne demande que ça, moi. Je veux juste un peu de place. De la chaleur. Et de l'amour. Pourtant… Pourtant les gens me fuient. Ils m'échappent, me filent entre les doigts. Même si je fais tout pour les garder, les aider autant que je peux. Donner ma vie s'il le fallait mais ils partent toujours. Toujours. Je suis seul….Car personne ne veut de moi, l'hyperactif, le maladroit, celui incapable de se la fermer.

Ma main arrête de me frapper pour descendre sur mon visage et planter mes ongles dans ma joue. Je me déteste. J'aimerais arracher tout ça. Tout ce qui fait que je suis moi. Enlever tout. Pour n'être plus qu'une coquille vide. Car une coquille vide, on peut la garder. On peut la peindre comme on veut. En faire ce qu'on veut.

Mes yeux se baissent soudainement sur mes mains. Je me dégoûte. Je vois le sang sur mes doigts alors ma respiration s'affole. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Il a dit qu'il l'a comprenait. Derek a dit qu'il la comprenait très bien. Autrefois, c'était moi qu'il comprenait bien. C'était à moi qu'il souriait. Uniquement à moi. D'habitude, il lui parle à peine, là, ils discutaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Il a même fait une ébauche de sourire. Lui, le loup mal léché.

Et mon putain de cerveau pourri peut tellement faire avec une simple phrase comme celle-là. Les scénarios les plus crédibles, comme si Derek faisait ça pour enfin être sympa, pour tenter de s'intégrer d'avantage. Aux scénarios mauvais, comme quoi il va me tromper, qu'il n'a jamais voulu de moi. Aux scénarios les plus improbables, comme si finalement, j'avais tout imaginé, que rien n'avait existé jusque-là. Que j'avais rêvé qu'on a couché ensemble. Et surtout, celui qui finalement me faisait le moins mal : Derek a été changé par un extraterrestre ou un clone.

Oh, comme je déteste mon cerveau d'hyperactif. Tout trop vite. Tellement vite que cela me révulse. Même mon corps ne suit pas d'où la respiration rapide, d'où les marques, les coups pour me rappeler où est la réalité, où est le bien, le mal. Mais là, cela ne suffit plus car Derek a toujours tout amplifié. Et même mon hyperactivité, autant pour la calmer que pour l'aggraver. Incroyable comment une personne pouvait créer un monde autour de vous. Juste avec quelques mots, quelques gestes.

Mais là, ce n'était plus le monde de douceur et de force dans lequel je pouvais me ressourcer habituellement. Non, là, ce n'était plus que désolation et dévastation. Pour une simple et unique phrase sans importance. Je sais que j'aurais dû prendre mon traitement ce matin, mais cela allait tellement bien ces derniers temps. Le calme avant la tempête, assurément.

Je ne suis qu'un être stupide, stupide, stupide…. Chaque mot, comme chaque coup que je me donne ne suffisent pas à me sortir de mon cerveau. Alors je frappe plus fort. Tant pis s'ils m'entendent, tant pis si je suis découvert, mais je ne veux plus être comme ça, alors je me débats. Encore et encore. Mon corps est douloureux. Et je sombre toujours. Seul. Finalement, je ne suis bon à rien. Derek avait tort, ils avaient tous tort. Le simple humain n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

Je crois que mon corps tremble tellement que je m'en rends même plus compte. Alors, quand une main inconnue se pose sur ma tête, je ne fais que la repousser. Ce simple contact est douloureux, je ne la supporte pas. Je ne peux pas, ma peau me brûle, je suis trop instable pour quoi que ce soit. Mais la main revient encore.

Je crois qu'il y a du bruit aussi. Une voix. Grave. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt. La barrière n'est pas remontée. Je suis en lambeaux, mon cerveau est cassé. Encore plus que d'habitude. Je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle, comment on fait pour parler, pour dire bonjour. Non, il n'y a que la douleur dans mon cerveau, la violence qui s'y trouve et mon incapacité à refaire surface.

Et là, au milieu du brouillard qu'est devenu ma vue à cause de mes larmes, je les vois, les deux yeux bleus électriques qui percent le noir. Les seuls yeux que je connais comme ça. Alors, je sens mes membres bouger tout seuls, mes mains s'agripper violemment de peur que tu t'échappes. Que tu t'en ailles. Je dois te faire mal. Mais je m'en fiche. Je veux que tu me sauves, je veux que tu me dises la vérité. Car à ce stade, il n'y a plus que ta vérité qui compte. Alors j'agrippe tes vêtements, ta peau, tout pour ne pas te laisser partir et je crois même que je crie quelque chose. Ou pas, je ne suis plus sûr.

Il ne reste que tes yeux que tu gardes exprès luminescents pour moi. Tu essayes de m'attirer à toi, mais mon corps se met à paniquer. J'ai toujours envie de m'arracher la peau, la brûler, alors que les spasmes ne cessent de me harceler.

Soudain, tu fais la pire chose au monde. Tu me forces à te lâcher. Je crie, je hurle même. Quoi, je ne sais pas mais je le fais tout de même. Juste parce que je ne te touche plus, que tes yeux se sont éloignés et que je retombe deux fois plus seul. Alors mes mains grattent deux fois plus ma peau, je crois qu'il y a du sang, mais cela ne fait que redoubler mes efforts.

Un autre bruit encore mais je continue, sauf qu'on monte dans mon navire en train de couler. Un corps se glisse dans la baignoire entre mes jambes et les yeux bleus sont revenus aussi vite qu'ils étaient partis. Et les mains que je trouvais douloureuses se posent délicatement sur mes joues. J'entends aussi une voix douce mais je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus les mots depuis longtemps. Trop lents sont les mots. Rien ne vaut la sensation, les souffrances. Toujours plus vite, incapable de me calmer, les sentiments fonctionnent à plein régime.

Mes mains retrouvent le corps devant moi, serrant plus fort, incapable de supporter un second abandon. Le sang qui rend mes mains poisseuses, m'empêche de bien serrer alors je plante même mes ongles. Tout pour ne pas te perdre. La seule chose importante dans mon cerveau déboussolé. Tes yeux, cette chaleur sous mes doigts, ce son, même tes caresses sur mes joues ne semblent plus me faire mal. Ma peau ne brûle plus autant. L'envie de l'arracher commence à partir. Enfin…

Les larmes commencent même à se calmer, éclaircissant enfin ma vue. Et c'est là que je vois enfin le contour du visage, ton visage sombre Derek, sans doute inquiet pour moi mais tout ce que je vois, c'est le sang sur toi. Et mes yeux se baissent sur ton tee-shirt et le rouge me saute aux yeux.

Et là, ce n'est plus l'hyperactivité qui m'étouffe, mais la simple panique pure et dure. Elle me coupe le souffle et je me noie, incapable de réagir. Mais tu le fais pour moi, tu te rapproches et je commence à entendre tes mots et les comprendre. Tu n'es pas blessé. Tu n'as rien. Que je dois respirer. Mais comment on fait déjà ? Pourquoi mes poumons me brûlent ? Pourquoi je….

Tu me forces à revenir à tes yeux. À ce bleu que j'aime tant. Et ça m'aide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne comprends plus rien depuis longtemps mais ça m'aide. Alors je te regarde inspirer exagérément et j'essaye de t'imiter pitoyablement. Mais je crois que ça suffit à ce que l'air trouve enfin ma cage thoracique. Elle aura pris son temps, la purge.

Mon cerveau semble suivre le même chemin. Enfin. Qui a dit que les cerveaux des hyperactifs étaient vifs ? Mes idées semblent s'éclaircir et la fatigue tout comme la honte s'abattent sur moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il suffit de quelques regards pour comprendre. Le sang qui m'a paniqué n'est autre que le mien. Mes ongles et mes doigts en sont couverts, comme mes bras et mon visage. Je commence enfin à sentir la douleur des plaies et des coups que je me suis infligé et ça fait mal. Mais pas autant que de supporter le poids de ton regard. Pourtant, la seconde suivante, je me retrouve contre ton torse. J'entends ton cœur qui s'est affolé.

« Stiles, bon sang, tu m'as fait si peur », souffles-tu.

Et mes bras me répondent enfin pour que je puisse t'enlacer. Car même si j'ai honte de mon comportement, de ma crise, que je suis épuisé, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est toi.

« Pourquoi ? », me demandes-tu.

Tellement de réponses que je pourrais donner. Parce que je suis hyperactif, parce que je suis con, parce que j'ai trop d'imagination, parce que je n'ai pas confiance en moi, parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, parce que j'ai paniqué. Mais mon cerveau choisit encore autre chose.

« Je t'aime. »

La seule chose qui franchit mes lèvres et c'est tout ce qui importe après réflexion. Comme quoi des fois, mon cerveau ne fait pas que de la merde. Ton étreinte se resserre et je sens tes lèvres contre mon cou. Je suis surpris par ton trouble, ta peur, mais il est vrai que la crise était violente. Étonnant comme les gens ne supportent pas ce que j'ai à l'intérieur de moi tout le temps. Mais je ne vais pas cracher sur tes bras. Ton corps chaud me fait du bien et me permet de souffler un moment.

Mais trop rapidement, tu me reposes dans le fond de la baignoire. Un éclat de panique me traverse, mais tu ne bouges pas, tu prends simplement un gant de toilette et tu le mouilles un tout petit peu et tu commences à enlever le sang de mes mains. C'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir expliquer ça ? Comment leur faire comprendre que c'est juste moi ? Que c'est pas leur faute ? Que j'avais mal. Scott, lui, ne va pas comprendre. Il culpabilise toujours. Les autres aussi. Et ne parlons pas de mon père s'il s'en aperçoit. Et puis…

Mais ta main sur ma joue me coupe dans mes pensées vagabondes et je plonge enfin dans ton regard humain.

« Reste avec moi. Ne va pas là ou je ne peux pas te rejoindre. »

C'est affreusement cliché comme phrase et je me dégoûte de penser à ça plutôt que d'apprécier la beauté des mots. Mais tu as raison. Lorsque je me perds dans mon esprit, tu ne peux pas m'atteindre. Cela doit être encore plus frustrant pour le loup que tu es.

« J'ai tout gâché, hein ? » demandé-je avec une grimace.

On passait enfin un moment sans problème. On était en train de tisser des liens autres que les malheurs qui nous frappent toujours.

« Tu es important, Stiles, t'es chiant mais tu es important. » souffles-tu en reprenant le nettoyage.

Tu grognes quand tu vois les griffures de mes bras, alors tu préfères essuyer mon visage, effaçant les larmes et le sang. Et cela me fait du bien. C'est irrationnel mais ça me soulage, comme si un simple gant pouvait arrêter un hyperactif. Il faudra que je me penche là-dessus quand j'aurai le temps.

« On peut rester là ? »

Je n'ai pas précisé combien temps mais tu sembles comprendre et tu hoches simplement la tête. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé ton incapacité à parler en longues phrases qu'après mes crises. Mon corps est fatigué et douloureux mais mon cerveau, hélas, marche encore. Finalement, c'est un peu comme si on avait une relation à trois. Toi, moi et mon cerveau.

Quelques ricanements passent ma bouche, et évidement tu ne comprends pas, mais quand je me laisse tomber contre ton torse, tu m'accueilles aussitôt dans tes bras. Même pas une maigre hésitation. Rien. Alors, je reste là et cela me va. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. De toi. De la lumière que tu formes dans mes ténèbres personnelles. Ça aussi, c'est cliché mais ça n'en reste pas moins vrai. Mes crises n'ont jamais été aussi violentes depuis que je te connais, mais elles n'ont jamais été aussi espacées. Et il n'y a toujours que toi pour me calmer. Même si tu ne comprends pas. Même si tu en ressors aussi frustré que moi. Mais tu es là. Et tu m'aides.

« Je t'aime aussi, Stiles » souffles-tu soudainement.

Et c'est tout ce qu'il faut à mon corps meurtri pour lâcher prise. Enfin. Et mes yeux se ferment pour un peu de repos. Pas mérité, mais nécessaire.

 **Ya encore du monde? Le style vous a pas trop choqué? pas trop triste pour Stiles?** **reviews?  
Gros poutounours**


End file.
